


A family with no eyes

by Karamatsu_goddess



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Eduardo is a baby daddy, Family Drama, Multi, One Sided Love, The End, This gets darker real quick, Tom noo, Tom sit ya ass down, Tord and Tiny why lord, Tord noo, read to find out more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/pseuds/Karamatsu_goddess
Summary: Tom family is big and tries his best to keep them out of trouble but it's hard especially with Tord lurking around his sister.Tom trying to keep family safe but what if he's the problem?From high school to the End. Every action as a reaction remember that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the beginning of high school and then on. 
> 
> Wanna know more about Tom's family check here. 
> 
> https://queen-of-bake-and-shake.tumblr.com/post/167440436720/my-family-and-what-you-need-to-know-so-you-should
> 
> That's all for now

Tom woke up and threw the cover off of him. He got up and walked to the bathroom looking into the mirror. He rubbed his newly grown chin hairs now he felt proud of. He opened the shower to find his sister asleep in the bathtub. She groan and snatch the curtain back. He sighed. 

“Why are you in the tub sleep? Get your ass up.” Tom move the curtain again and she sat up.

“ Because the twins stole the sofa. Tameka and her baby has their own room, you and Tim have your own room. Tia slept on the floor in the kitchen, mama took my car out last night and Taz wouldn't let anybody in the garage. So I chose the bathtub.” Tiny looked up at her older brother. Tom face drop and he helped her up. 

“How about this you can sleep in my room and Tia can have Tim’s room. Sounds good?” Tom didn't want his sister in any kinda situation that cause her any kind of grief. 

Tiny was the same age but she was smaller than him actually she was very small for her family type. 

You see Tom.comes from a bloodline of monsters. No child is born alone the usually is two or three eggs. Female eggs where shade of blue while male eggs were shades of violet. Female usually grow to be 5’7 thru 6’3 by the time there in their late teens. Males usually grew to be 6’0 thru 6’7 by the early twenties. Tom and his siblings all meet this standard but not Tiny. She stopped growing awhile ago reaching a height of 5’3 and then she just stopped. Tom and Tim felt like its was their fault since they hatched first and they would play with Tiny’s egg. They didn't understand back then but messing with a unhatched egg can cause problems. Tom and Tim always felt like had protect her but that wasn't case at all. Tiny was mean and strong. She could throw Tom while he was shifting into a monster form and kick dents into cars when angry. She didn't need protecting but Tom felt otherwise. But that's how things were and that's how Tom kept it.

 Tom and Tiny walked towards his room as rapid knocks pounded on the front door. They ran to it and Edd and Matt stood there blabbing about something Tord did. Tom tried to calm them but was cut off by a loud explosion. They all looked up and Tord flew across the yard hitting the fence. Eduardo flying towards him and break neck speeds. 

Edd finally was able to say his powers were back and his own powers were unreliable at the moment. Tom could see Eduardo closing in on Tord. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the blood that was going to coat his yard. 

His eyes shot opened when he heard Tiny growl. She had caught Eduardo by his fist. Her feet digging into the ground as Eduardo keeping trying to push her away. She pulled him forward slamming her head against his. He stumbled back once he gained his composure he glared at her. He got ready to charge her but Tord pulled her back into to his arms. He pulled out his gun just as Eduardo got to close. The barrel to his forehead. 

Tord smiled and Eduardo backed off swearing he'll kill all of them. Tord watched as he left then he looked down at Tiny. His eyes dropped. She looked like Tom but prettier. He stared at her dark voided eyes. He felt lost in them. Tiny smiled showing off her sharp teeth. 

 “Yea this is usually the part when I say eyes up here but I don't have those sooo what are you looking at?” She questioned him. His face started to turn red. 

 “ I was thinking about what kinda wonders hide behind those dark voids babe. Probably a galaxy?” He tried to flirt.

 “More like a graveyard full of pirate zombie and big boob bitches...sorry if don't get the reference no one watches the director's cut of movies anymore.” She laugh and Tord smiled.

“I do!” He blurted out. 

Before they can say anything else Tom pull them apart. He didn't want his sister or anyone in his family that close to Tord. He pushed her in the house telling Edd to give them a second and he'll drive them to school. Tiny ran upstairs and kicked opened Tameka’s door startling her. She closed it and Tom walked passed wondering what she could be telling her.

He got ready by the time he was done and called her his sister's. Tiny and Tia was basically running out the door. He rushed outside and they were in his car along with everyone else. Edd,Matt,and Tord sat in the back while Tiny sat in the front as Tia sat on her lap. Tom didn't know what to think about them right now. He got in and drove. It was quiet until Tord broke the ice. 

“Hey Jehovah Witness you never told me you have other siblings besides Taz and Tim.” Tord questioned him. Tom growled

“Look Tord your new to the group and its going to few things you don't know like my number rule of my car...don't fucking talk!” Tom barked at him. Tord looked at Edd and he nodded. Tord looked forward and saw Tiny  typing something. He looked closer she type her number in big bold numbers. 

He typed them down at texted her. She texted him back. They texted the whole time. She revealed to him that her real name and Tord revealed that he was heavily into anime.

They texted quietly until they got school. Tiny and Tia ran towards D building for their classes. Tom locked his car as him and his friends and Tord walked to the A building. 

 

Tom glanced at Tord thinking.

  
Tord was about to shake his whole life and no one... not even Tord knew.


	2. A rivalry explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rivalry explain is a rivalry better understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This most a chapter to explain why they hate each other. So you the reader can understand more

Tom looked at Tord with hatred.

He wanted to slap him but at the same time kiss him.Tom hated Tord for so many reasons and one of them was that he liked Tord but at that same time Edd. Tord was the new kid in school with fang,braces,tattoo,and this accent.

He meet Tord through Edd but Edd had revealed that him and Tord had been friends for years. So now there was a whole new reason to hate him. He had a place in Edd's heart before him. Tord and Tom had rivalry between them and Tom reason were selfish. Tord on the other hand didn't like the way Tom talked to people and how much he drinks.

He cared for Tom and now he cared for his sister Tiny. He saw alot of Tom in Tiny but that wasn't the problem. The problem was he can see the Tiny in Tom.

 

Tord could see Tiny picked up traits Tom. Neither of them smiled useless made to. They both wore blue hoodies and looking at Tom's hair and Tiny's hair they looked up to each other and that was going to be Tord’s problem. 

 

Tom and Tord had a rivalry going on but no one knew not even them. 

 

A one-sided love, a other protective sibling and A love blossoming

  
This is a spiral. This what the looks like.


End file.
